A device of this kind is known from the international patent application WO 96/20638. In the context of the cited patent application a light source is to be understood as a source which emits electromagnetic radiation of a wavelength in a range of between 400 and 1400 nm. The known device can be used for the imaging of the interior of biological tissues. In medical diagnostics the device could be used for the imaging of tumors in breast tissue. Light generated by the light source in the known device is applied to the turbid medium via successively selected entrance openings in the holder, the same entrance opening being selected several times. Subsequently, detectors at the exit openings of the holder measure the intensity of the light having been transported through the turbid medium along different optical paths from the selected entrance opening. The measured intensities are used to localize the object in the turbid medium. It is a drawback of the known device that in the localizing of the object in the turbid medium on the basis of the measured intensities an error occurs relative to the actual position of the object in the turbid medium.